


2. Kiss

by DemonDean10



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: Two lovers share a kiss before a good night.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	2. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another shortie. They’ll get longer when it’s actual sex jajajaj.

Paul was on John from the moment the hotel room door banged shut, snogging the life out of him. They were back in Paris, five years later, and were ready to recreate their holiday. Starting with a nice fucking. 

John moaned from his position against the posh wall, bringing his hands up to grasp at Paul’s neck. “Someone’s eager.” He chuckled.

His boyfriend growled against his lips, “Of fucking course I’m eager, ya git. It’s been weeks since I’ve had ya.” His accent always thickened when he was horny.

John smirked and moved his hands downwards, “Oh, I believe it’s my turn to have ya.” And he squeezed Paul’s bum.

The younger man buckled in John’s hold and took hold of the man’s tie, “In any case, we’re wearing too many clothes.” The tie was undone and thrown away pretty easy.

“No kinky stuff this time?” John pouted.

Paul waggled his finger as he stepped away, “Naughty lad.” But then he winked, “Maybe later.” 

John smiled at his boyfriend’s antics and reached up to unbutton his own shirt, biting his lip as Paul did the same.

Paul could have made a good name for himself as a stripper, John had always thought so. He swung his hips as his colourful shirt came off and flung it away with a swish of his arm. The older lad was forced to stop his own movements as he admired him. 

Paul smiled in satisfaction and kept going. He slowly took off his belt and once it was free, brought it up to his face, biting into it with a beastly look.

John was so hard.

The belt soon joined the shirt and the tight trousers were next. John could help with those, Paul thought, as he walked towards the bed and knelt on it. He turned his head slightly to gaze at John’s awed face and whispered, “Wanna help get these off?”

His lover licked his lips and, after shrugging off his own shirt and slipping off his shoes, ran to the bed. He first ran his hands down Paul’s legs, admiring their bent position. Paul always looked good on his knees, especially when he was on all fours like he was at the moment. Before removing the trousers, John moved down to press a kiss against the small of Paul’s back.

“Johnny?” Paul whimpered, painfully hard.

“Yes, dove?” Was the distracted response.

“Please- wait, dove?” Paul frowned slightly. 

John giggled, “Don’t you like it? I just thought of it, since you’re all in white and all.” Well, all being the tight trousers.

Paul shook his head and let out an amused chuckle, “Call me what you want, just hurry up and get me naked.”

And John proceeded to do just that. He dragged the trousers down, kissing and biting into the newly revealed skin as he went along. Paul’s pants soon followed. 

Finally, he was bare. Now there was only John’s trousers to deal with. Paul moved from his submissive position and was on top of John in an instant. “Now let me help you with these.” He said. 

John let him do as he wanted, gasping and moaning as Paul licked at his cock while he removed both trousers and pants in one go.

Once the two were completely naked and just before Paul went to take John’s erection into his skilled mouth, John stopped him and brought him up with a gentle hand on his neck.

The bassist frowned, “What’s the matter?”

John looked deep into those wide eyes, full of genius and love. “You’re perfect, dove.”

Paul blushed and smiled softly at the praise, “So are you, John-luv.” He brought his hand up to the other’s cheek and caressed him softly. “I love you.”

And with that, John brought his lover down for a deep kiss. A kiss that said everything that made up their relationship. Not just the sex and the music, but also the friendship and love of two partners who would be united for life and beyond. 

No kiss from any other would be like the kiss of Paul to John. They were naked in bed, they were kissing, and they were perfect. 


End file.
